Iron Man and War Machine: Doom's Day
by LongLiveI
Summary: In this tragic, heroic story, Iron Man and War Machine face off with Dr. Doom after he steals one of Tony's iron man suits. Dr. Doom ends up causing one of the worlds greatest disasters in history, and uses Iron Man to do it. Hope you enjoy.


In the Sahara Desert, Tony Stark and James Rhodes flew skies. They were practicing with their new and improved designed armor that Tony made. As Iron Man and War Machine they sparred, testing the suits and learning to use them. Iron Man was in front as War Machine trailed. War Machine was firing a barrage of bullets as he was on the attack. Iron Man maneuvered in a circular motion.

"Will you just be still so I can get this over with," said War Machine. He was able to talk with Iron Man with their built in communicators.

"Ha. You say that as if your going to win," Iron Man said in a cocky tone.

"Don't I always Stark," War Machine said back.

"Last time I check your 0 for 2, and I'm about to make it 3," Iron Man said as he inverted his direction upward. When War Machine passed him, he fired two plasma blasts. War Machine has seen Iron Man use this move multiple times and counter by gliding in between them and then fired a missile. Iron Man leaned to the side, dodging the missile. He then watched explode in the sky. War Machine saw this as a chance to attack.

"Never take your eyes off of your enemy," he yelled as he flew full speed and punched Iron Man in the face. Iron Man was rocked by the hit and was met with a slew of machine gun fire. He shielded himself with his arms.

"Its over Stark. Look like that score board of yours isn't going to be so perfect," War Machine boasted. He increased the machine gun's speed of fire.

"It ain't over yet James," Iron Man said in confidence. He then busted out of his defensive stance and fired the Uni-Beam from his chest landing a direct hit. War Machine's suit malfunction enough that he plummeted to down into the sand. Iron Man flew down to glorify himself in another victory between the two. War Machine sat up and began brushing the sand off his suit.

"I can't believe it. Stark has shock the world. Stark has shock the world," Iron Man said in a commentary type tone.

"Yea, yea," War Machine said as he stood up and began shaking the sand off.

"And your new world champion," Iron Man said and then pretended to hold a microphone to War Machine's face. War Machine was annoyed by this.

"Is the royal jackass," War Machine replied into Iron Man's invisible microphone.

"Wow, talk about sour loser," Iron Man said crossing his arms.

"Whatever. Why can't you make these things sand prove? This stuff is everywhere," War Machine said as he continued to get the sand off of him. Iron Man was about to applied until he got an incoming call. It was Nick Fury.

"What do you what you want now," asked Iron Man.

"I want to get this sand off me," replied War Machine.

"Not you," Iron Man replied to War Machine, "You," he said pointing to his own helmet.

"I need you to come to the Helicarrier immediately. I have something to show you," Nick said with urgency.

"Fine. I'll be their soon," Iron Man said cutting the transmission.

Iron Man flew to meet with Nick, while War Machine went to watch over Stark Enterprise while he was gone. Nick Fury was in the main room of the Helicarrier and Captain America was standing with him. They were looking at something on the big screen.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt my me time," Iron Man said as he made his entrance into the room.

"I think you want to see this Stark," replied Nick as his eyes were still locked on the screen. As Iron Man got closer, he saw that they were playing and replaying a video.

"What this," he asked.

"A humanoid robot broke into Baxter Building and stole top secret information and blueprints," Nick answered.

"Why did you call me? It sounds like something Reed should be dealing with."

"Because Tony. That is you," Nick said pointing at the robot in the video that resembled Tony's Iron Man suit of armor.

"Wait a minute Nick, I didn't do this," Iron Man said trying to clear himself.

"We know Tony. It has the look and model of your suit, but the color scheme is different. We think someone is copycatting your design," said Cap.

"Well that is no surprise. Its been done before," said Iron Man.

"It stole information on some of Reed Richards research on Susan's power and blueprints on how he made Johnny's suit resistant to his abilities. My guest is someone is trying to make something and its going to be base off of your Iron Man design," Nick explained. Right then, Iron Man's received an alert from J.A.R.V.I.S.

"You may be right," he said to Nick.

"You agree," asked Nick surprisingly.

"Yes, I just got an alert from J.A.R.V.I.S. I have to get to the Stark Tower fast," replied Iron Man as he was leaving.

"I come with you," Captain America said following him.

"I'm on my way J.A.R.V.I.S. Lock down the tower and warn James someone might be in the building."

"Will do sir," replied J.A.R.V.I.S.

James was in Tony's kitchen fixing a sub sandwich. All of a sudden, the building was locking down as James was just taking a bite of the sandwich he made. He looked around confusingly.

"What the hell," he muttered to himself, "J.A.R.V.I.S, whats going on?"

"Mr. Stark ordered that the tower be lock down and that I warn you of a possible intruder," replied J.A.R.V.I.S as it continued the lock down.

"Dammit. J.A.R.V.I.S, prepare the War Machine suit," he said tossing the sandwich and running to the room where Stark kept all the Iron Man suits. He stood on the platform and J.A.R.V.I.S suited him up. He was now War Machine. He then commanded J.A.R.V.I.S to scan the building and search for the intruder. As he was walking out of the room, a flash of lightning blasted him onto the floor. War Machine raised up and readied his machine gun, but no one was standing there. Yet he could hear heavy footsteps.

"I know your in here," War Machine said as he looked around the room.

"Your not Stark. Your the other guy. What was the name again," said Dr. Doom as he revealed himself.

"Doom," said War Machine once he exposed himself, "What are you doing here."

"I know that Stark has all these toys that he plays with. I thought I could let myself in and barrow one," He said looking at Tony's different Iron Man suits. "J.A.R.V.I.S be a dear, and fetch Tony Stark's latest test model."

"I will do no such thing," replied J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Oh, but you will," Doom said evilly. He press a button on his left forearm that shut J.A.R.V.I.S down and reprogrammed him, "Now, that armor please."

"As you wish," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"I don't think so," War Machine outburst and ready his Machine Gun to fire, but before he could Dr. Doom unleashed a fury of lighting upon him. War Machine was out cold.

J.A.R.V.I.S retrieved the suit Dr. Doom requested. Doom then had J.A.R.V.I.S make the necessary changes to the suit based upon a mixture of blueprints he had stole, plus his own. He supplied J.A.R.V.I.S with the material need.

Iron Man flew as fast as he could with Captain America on his back. Within ten minutes he made it to Stark Towers.

"J.A.R.V.I.S I'm here. Unlock the building," requested Iron Man. J.A.R.V.I.S did not reply and Iron Man quickly assumed that someone hacked his system. He landed and put Captain America down. He then began firing his proton laser, cutting through the shielded door. On the inside, J.A.R.V.I.S warned Dr. Doom of Iron Man intrusion. Dr. Doom order J.A.R.V.I.S to continue working on the armor and to operate Stark's defense system. As Iron Man was cutting through, machine rose out of the ground and lock on to him. Captain America saw this and used his shield to block their fire.

"I can't keep this up Stark," said Cap.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done," He replied. Iron Man cut a circular hole and punched the it in. "Cap," he called out.

Captain America backed up into the building until the machines could no longer fire at them. Inside the to raced to Tony's armor room, but was met by the Hulkbuster. It fired proton blasts at them, but Captain America block while Iron Man fired a laser blowing out it's knee. The Hulkbuster fell, but two more showed up in it's place.

"Why do I make these," Iron Man asked himself sarcastically. He and Captain America battle the Hulkbusters.

Inside of Tony's armor room, Dr. Doom's suit was complete. He removed his hood and step onto the platform. J.A.R.V.I.S suited him up. He spun around as each part of the armor was placed on his body. The last piece to be placed was the face, which resemble Doom's mask rather than Tony's face design. The suit looked much like Iron Man's except the red was replaced with dark silver, the gold was switched out with black, and a design of a D was in the middle of the chest that glowed green. Dr. Doom step off the platform as if he was a god. He pick up his hood and place it back over his head. He saw the door glowing yellowish red, as if someone was frying through it.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, do let my guest in," he said. His voice sounded like an evil version of Iron Man's.

Iron Man and Captain America managed to defeat the Hulkbusters and Iron Man was trying to meltdown the door to the room. As he was blasting it, the door opened. Dr. Doom stood there and War Machine was still on the floor. Iron Man ran to War Machine's aide and Captain America went to confront Doom.

"Its over Doom," Cap said.

"Oh no, its just beginning," he replied and fired a plasma charged lightning bolt at Captain America. It was so strong that it knocked him down.

"What have you done to my armor," demanded Iron Man as he saw that Dr. Doom had modified one of his suits.

"I made a couple of improvements. Oh, and I thought I would change the color also. Yours didn't quit define me," he replied.

War Machine was waking up and saw Iron Man.

"Tony? Wait a minute, Doom broke in," War Machine said placing his hand on his head.

"I can see that buddy," Iron Man replied helping up to his feet. Captain America also stood up and the three were facing do.

"Awe, would you look at that. Three on one? I don't that is fair," he said sarcastically, "You should call the Hulk and maybe that will make it more of a fair fight. Oh, better yet, I think Thor is the better option. Hulk really isn't the sharpest knife now is he."

"Enough talk Doom, what do you want," demanded Captain America.

"Not much. I think I can settle with world domination," said Doom

"Lets take down this cocky bastard and get him out of my suit," Iron Man commanded.

"Agree," said War Machine opening fire on Dr. Doom. Doom raised his hand and an invisible barrier blocked the attack. Iron Man fired a plasma laser from his hands, but had no luck getting through. Dr. Doom then blasted them with a plasma lightning. Captain America managed to avoid this and threw his shield at him. Dr. Doom caught the shield.

"Really. I Don't think your taking me seriously," Doom said with Cap's shield in hand. He threw is back with such force that it almost broke the sound barrier. Captain America tried to catch it, but when he did the force knock him off his feet sending him crashing into Iron Man armors. Iron Man flew into the air and fired another laser, but Dr. Doom used his barrier to block it again. Before Doom could counter, War Machine fire to missiles at him, forcing him to keep his barrier up.

"I would love to stay and play, but I gotta run," said Doom. He fired a frenzy of plasma lightning to distract them. "Oh, and J.A.R.V.I.S, keep my friends busy."

J.A.R.V.I.S activated the empty Iron Man suits. Dr. Doom blasted a whole in the ceiling and flew out of Stark Towers.

"Tony, take War Machine with you and get Doom. I hold off the yous and once I'm done I will alert Nick Fury about Doom," commanded Cap.

"You sure you want to do that," Iron Man questioned.

"No problem. Plus its the closes thing to kicking your ass," he replied.

"Very funny. Come on James," he said. Iron Man and War Machine trailed Dr. Doom. It seemed as if Doom was heading somewhere, but Iron Man couldn't think of anything.

"We need a plan," said War Machine.

"No we don't. You take him down as usual," replied Iron Man.

"Uh, if you hadn't notice he is souped up with your armor and has modified better than yours," War Machine said, reminding Iron Man that Doom is stronger than the other times.

"You right, but there is no way his suit is better than mine," he said. The two were catching up to Dr. Doom. Doom notice this and fire a plasma missile at them. War Machine blew up the missile with his machine gun, but out of the smoke a came a flash of plasma lighting. They both managed to dodge Dr. Doom's blast. As the smoke cleared, the three floated in the air and ready themselves. War Machine attacked with gun fire fire, with Iron Man firing his plasma missile. Dr. Doom floated with his arms cross as his force fielded block their attacks. Iron Man flew in to combat him. Dr. Doom had J.A.R.V.I.S programmed his suit with the worlds best combat skills, so he easily out combat Iron Man's amateurish attacks. He placed something on Iron Man's back. War Machine flew over to help crashing into Doom, dragging him across the skies. He land two punches to Doom's face, but there wasn't a scratch on him. Dr. Doom reversed the roles. He grab War Machine by his ankle, spun around with him, and threw him. War Machine plummeted into the ocean. Iron Man was coming at Doom again when his suit stop operating and went into stand bye mode.

"What the," he said in shock.

"Don't get alarm Stark. You belong to me now," Doom said.

"What have you done to be Doom," he demanded.

"You see, I needed you to follow me Stark. You were bound to get careless and I could plant my bug. Now that your under my control you can help me carry out phase two of my plan."

"What are you talking about Doom?"

"I've tap into one of the satellites. Its going to connect to your armor and the beam from your chest is going to fire up into space. Once that beam hits and reflects back to earth, its going to cause histories greatest tidal wave once it hits the Antarctic. Then the beam will slowly align with you, sending plasma radiation across the globe. The ultimate globe tragedy."

"You have my armor. Why do you need me," asked Iron Man.

"That is a good question. You see this process results in death and seeing that I'm trying to rule the world, I need a guinea pig. Who better than you, Stark. You know what they say; two birds, one stone," he answer.

"Don't do this Doom. You will be killing millions," Iron Man pleaded.

"A necessary sacrifice," Doom replied. Doom had Iron Man's fly into the position he need him in. Dr. Doom flew over to Iron Man and took off the face peace to his mask. "I want you to see it with your eyes. Seeing as you have a front row seat," he said and then flew away. Iron Man's chest began glow. No matter how much Iron Man struggled, he could control the suit. He couldn't use J.A.R.V.I.S to because Doom reprogrammed it's whole system. The uni-beam was drawing up all he energy in the armor. It fired with great force. Iron Man watched in horror, as Doom was using him to kill millions. The beam hit the satellite, amplified its power, and redirected it toward the Antarctic. The Antarctic exploded as the ice was insistently melted, and the water began to rise. News reports from across the globe began to report the coming apocalypse. Tears raced down Iron Man's cheeks. He began to think about everyone he loved and how he wish he could see them again.

War Machine burst out of the water like a rocket. He looked around for Iron Man and Dr. Doom only to see a beam of light blasting into the sky. War Machine went to investigate. He found Iron Man firing his uni-beam into the sky.

"Tony what are you doing," he asked, "Where is Doom."

"They are going to die James, and its going to be my fault," he said.

"What are you talking about, where is Doom."

"I don't know," he replied, "He hack my suit and is using me to cause a tidal wave that is going to kill thousands of people."

"What can I do to stop this," War Machine asked.

"There is nothing you can do. The only way to shut down my suit is to," Iron Man stop as he realize the only way he could shutdown the beam.

"Is to what Tony, tell me," War Machine said frantically.

"James, you have to kill me," he said.

"What?"

"If my heart is whats keeping the suit operational. It stops, the beam stops," Iron Man explained.

"There must be another way Tony," War Machine said, not wanting kill his friend.

"There is no time! Please, James. Kill me before I kill billions," Iron Man said with tears running down his face. He knew what had to be done and came to terms with dying. The way he saw it, his life was a small sacrifice. War Machine soon realize this too. He began to shed tears as he ready his machine gun and aimed for Iron Man's forehead.

"I'm sorry Tony," he said.

"I love you to bud," Iron Man said. He closed his eyes and smiled, seeing all his friends as he remembered. War Machine fired a single shot, killing him. His suit shutdown seconds after and the uni-beam ceased. He began to plummet out of the sky, but War Machine caught his body. He flew Iron Man back to Stark Towers and laid his body on top of the building. He then went to the Helicarrier. Nick Fury and Captain America was in the main room conversing when he came in.

"Where is Iron Man," asked Cap. War Machine opened his face plate. Tears were raining from his eyes, yet his face was full of rage.

"He's dead," he answered. The room was filled with shock and silence. Hearts became heavy and the grief of the news began to spread.

Dr. Doom went back to Latveria. His people praised him as he flew over them. He entered his castle saw what happen. War Machine may have stop the seconded phase of his plan, but the tidal wave was still in effect. The world will crumble to him. Long Live Dr. Doom.


End file.
